


"Oh, Mr. Vega"

by Aliemah



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Meme, NSFW, Nudity, Partial Nudity, Smut, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliemah/pseuds/Aliemah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the "Oh, Mr. X" meme floating around the internet. Inspired by a friend on tumblr, who told me to write something with towels in it. James and Shepard have minds of their own, I swear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Oh, Mr. Vega"

He watched, utterly mesmerized as a single drop of sweat made its way from her forehead down her temple, past her striking green eyes, then along more pale skin sprinkled in a dusting of freckles along her cheeks. She rolled her neck, letting the bead roll along her jaw, and then it began its path down her long neck, and eventually to the exposed skin of her clavicle and chest. Unfortunately, the trail stopped there as it disappeared beneath the black fabric that didn’t quite sit flat against her skin, and down further into the valley between her breasts.

James wished he could have continued watching it roll over her creamy skin, but instead he shook his head, having lost count long ago as to how many pull-ups Jane had completed. Though, luckily she was still counting, and still going.

He watched her form, walking around the bar she was using to get some better angles to appreciate the way her muscles sang beneath her nearly flawless skin.

“Seventy-five.” she grunted as she let herself drop, controlled. He saw her arms shake as she began pulling herself up again. She’d already beaten his record of fifty, but she seemed determined to make him really work to break hers. He finally moved back around to her front side, after taking more than enough time appreciating her rear, and he looked up at her watching as she grinned, and pulled herself up a few more times before hitting eighty, and letting herself drop with a heavy thud and a sigh of relief. After a moment she decided to just sit on the floor.

“You didn’t have to go and show off, Lola. I know you’re fit.” he smirked as he turned to toss a towel towards her. She grabbed it and wiped off her face.

“Who said I was showing off?” she smirked as she hung the towel around her neck, “There _is_ a difference between showing off and putting on a show.”

His mouth suddenly felt very dry, and yet he managed, for once, to maintain his composure. He helped her up off the floor, aware of the fact she gave his hand a hard squeeze before dropping it and turning to head out of the room, and upstairs to what she’d claimed as her bedroom. They had agreed to a nice friendly dinner.

But after that display, he was a bit worried he might slip up and embarrass himself. Or worse, that he might try something. She deserved better than him - someone who could match her talents and beauty.

“Don’t run off, James. We’re still going to dinner in an hour.” she called out. He didn’t reply, but headed to one of the other bathrooms to shower as well, glad he thought to bring a spare change of clothes.

* * *

He was sitting on the couch when he heard his name called from upstairs. Without hesitation he walked up, though he hadn’t been prepared for the sight before him.

Sure, he’d expected her hair to be damp, and loose, and maybe she’d be in more casual attire. No, that wasn’t what he saw. She was clad in a stark white towel, and only that towel. Her hair was in curly waves along one shoulder and she was sifting through her drawers in search of some clothes. He nearly turned around until she looked up and smiled.

“What?”

“I, uh… I wasn’t expecting you to…” he was having a hard time forming words, and finally he sucked in a breath, turning slightly as he motioned with his hand towards the door to the room. “Are you sure you don’t want me to wait for you downstairs?”

He heard a clear laugh before he saw her shift to turn towards him, the towel barely making it around her chest, having to hold it up with one hand. The towel split open a bit at her hip, and one of her long, creamy legs was exposed. James wasn’t going to be falling asleep so easily tonight, with images like that being burned into his memory.

“James, when you’ve been around as long as I have, you learn that there’s no shame in being undressed in front of anyone, especially if you have the choice to make that call.” she paused and turned back to the drawer that was pulled out at her waist, which he also realized was very proportional to the rest of her body. Or perhaps that was the reason the rest of her looked so good. He couldn’t decide but he did decide to sit down on the edge of the bed, finally ripping his gaze from her form as she turned to walk to the closet.

“Well, I can still wait downstairs if you change your mind.” he mumbled, trying to ignore all the fantasies running through his mind, and consequently the growing ache of the tightness of his pants.

“I can’t think why I would want that, you’re good conversation.”

He smiled and let himself laugh a bit at the compliment. It had been sincere, and it filled him with a small warmth for a few minutes.

“So where’s dinner going to be?” he ventured, glancing around other parts of the room and avoiding looking in mirrored surfaces. There were a lot of those in this room.

“Well if I hadn’t trashed that sushi place…” she sighed, going quietly as a few hangars clinked against the metal rod. “I don’t know, I figured any place that has good food and a nice atmosphere would be good enough.”

“You’re not worried about the company?”

“Why would I be worried about going out anywhere with a guy like you?” she shot him a grin and a wink right as he caught her gaze again. Luckily, Shepard didn’t see him go red, the comment only giving him more things to think and worry about. He toyed with the few buttons on his shirt, popping a few open and exposing more of his own chest.

“There’s lots of reasons-” he sighed, standing up as he decided to simply remove himself from the room, feeling too warm.

“James sit down.” she interrupted quietly before pulling out a lacy black top that he could already tell seemed a little small for her, and headed back out of the closet. James couldn’t sit, he was frozen in place. She laid the shirt on the bed beside his previous spot, looking up at him with a soft smile as she held the damp towel to her skin. He saw a drop of water fall from her hair down the few inches of the top of her breast before it was absorbed by the towel. Then he glanced back up into her eyes. “You seem nervous about something.”

“I mean, you are in a towel-”

“Would you rather I put the towel away?” she smirked, letting it drop a bit, still keeping her covered but absolutely revealing more skin for his eyes to take in. Before he could think, he opened his mouth.

“Maybe I would.”

He could easily play it off as that simple flirting he always did around her. But there were several expressions that flitted through her eyes in that instant. The first was surprise from his words. Then there was a moment of thought to his words, and consideration. Her lips then curved into a smirk, eyes lighting up with a look that couldn’t be mistaken for anything but what it was - lust.

“Mr. Vega, I don’t think I quite heard you.” she purred, stepping closer to him with the towel exposing over half of her back and barely clinging to her breasts. If it weren’t for the fact she was actually holding the towel to her skin, she would have been fully exposed, ensuring the next month would be spent with cold showers and long restless nights for James. On top of that, she was well aware of how he felt about being called ‘Mr. Vega’. It should have made him cringe, but it was a bit of a kink for him, and honestly coming from her was a bit like having one of those fantasies fulfilled, in part. The only reason she’d ever learned of this was the one time she’d called him that jokingly, and he’d reacted a bit strongly - especially since they’d been slightly intoxicated.

“You know what I said.” he spoke in a gruff voice, unable to stop it before it came out, yet again. He could see her visible shiver as her hold on the cloth faltered a bit. The smirk grew into a grin as she tilted her chin up a bit. Her hand reached up and lightly trailed along the exposed skin at the edges of his shirt.

“Do me a favor and just… repeat what you said to me. Please?” her voice was far too innocent, and while he knew there was already boundaries crossed, James was curious to see just how far she would go.

“I said,” he grinned down at her, “I wouldn’t mind if you put the towel away.” He watched as she shivered again, and let out a small laugh.

“Oh, Mr. Vega,” she sighed with a slight moan, ripping the towel off with a devilish grin on her face, “take me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this again?


End file.
